The Forgotten Dreams
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I started writing this story due to the complete lack of Vincent stories. I hope you enjoy!**

I walked into the Royal Diner, looking at a picture of Lance Sweets, my supposed long-lost brother. I saw him sitting at a table by the window. He was looking at a picture, too. I walked up to the table, feeling very nervous.

"Hi, you're Lance Sweets, right?" I asked him, resulting in him looking up.

"Yes. You must be Danielle. I'm Dr. Lance Sweets. So, how old are you?" He asked as I sat down in the seat in front of him, and dropped my backpack to the side.

"Call me Danny. I'm nineteen. How old are you?" I retorted.

"I'm twenty-three. What do you do for a living?" He asked.

"I'm the lead guitarist in a band. We're called The Forgotten Dreams. What do you do for a living?" He laughed a little bit.

"I'm an FBI psychologist. I take it you guys are punk, or emo, or whatever." He stated.

"What makes you think that?" I laughed, leaning back in my chair. We actually got that comparison a lot.

"Well, you have an emo hairstyle, almost everything you're wearing is black, and then you're shirt has 'THE FORGOTTEN DREAMS' written on it, with a picture in which I presume are you guys. Am I correct?" He asked as a waitress came over and got our orders. He got coffee and pie, and I got a soda and fries.

"Our look is punk, our music is overall rock, and we're just hardcore rockers at heart. Thank you for noticing. We have merchandise at Hot Topic, and we got band of the month there, but we haven't been signed. We have a huge fan base, and we are just happening to be moving to DC." He looked surprised.

"What are some of your songs?" He inquired.

"We might get signed soon, so our 'manager' type person told us to start getting an album of twelve or thirteen songs together. There's Time To Waste, Dear God, The Black Parade, Fall For You, Candles, I Love Rock 'N Roll, Dirty Little Secret, My Best Friend's Hot, Far Away, Misery Business, Your Guardian Angel, Famous Last Words, and Move Along. I Love Rock 'N Roll is a cover, but the rest are ours."

"They sound like good songs. What's the names of the rest of the band?"

"Allie is our other guitarist, Jasper is our bassist, Derek is our drummer, and KC is our singer, and for some of our songs she plays keyboard, and Jay is our groupie/roadie. She's necessary, though; our best friend. We're pretty good." I told him.

"What are they like?" I laughed.

"We are all absolutely insane. Allie is the funniest, Jasper is the sweetest, Derek is the most immature, KC is the cool older sister type, Jay is our personal stylist, and I'm probably the most insane. We're like a family. We've been through just about everything together." I explained, smiling at the thought of them.

"You all sound very close." He checked his phone. "Sorry, but I have to go back to my office. I have a session with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. Booth is an FBI agent, and Brennan is a forensic anthropologist. You can come with me, but you'll have to wait outside the room." I nodded, and followed him out. My ringtone, A Devil For Me by Black Veil Brides, started playing, so I pressed the answer button. As soon as I did, I heard KC's, Allie's, and Jay's voices on the other end.

"Hey, guitarist, what's up?" They all exclaimed as me and Lance walked across the street.

"Not much. I'm actually going to an FBI building with my big bro, what about you guys?" When I mentioned 'big bro' Lance looked over, but then he looked back in front of him.

"We're- Wait, did you say that you're going to an FBI building? What did you do?" They said with a laugh.

"I didn't do anything, smart one's. Big bro here is an FBI psychologist, and he has a session, so I'm going with him. Have you guys heard anything from Ollie?" Ollie was our manager, if we ever got signed.

"Yeah, we're having a meeting with him and some other guys tomorrow night. He said it was possible that we could start recording as soon as two weeks." KC said with squeals from her, Jay, and Allie.

"Shut up! Two weeks? That's insane! Please tell me you're not joking!" I exclaimed, causing Lance to look over in my direction.

"I'm not joking! We have to go, sorry. Love you, talk to you later, bye!" They said in short sentences.

"'Kay, love you guys, too, bye." I hung up the phone, and put it back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Lance inquired as we approached a large building that read 'J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building'.

"It was Allie, Jay, and KC. We have a meeting with a bunch of guys from Attack Records and Filmworks tomorrow. We might be able to start recording in two weeks. This is _amazing_!" He laughed as we made our way to an upper floor, and to an office.

I sat on a bench in front of the office, and eventually two people, one man, one woman, walked into Lance's office. I just sat there, and played Angry Birds on my iPod. Once, I stopped playing, and stopped to check my Twitter and MySpace. I had a bunch of tweets that I responded to, and a couple of pictures people drew of me. They were all actually pretty good, and then there were a bunch of people who sent pictures to me of them wearing my warpaint. In case you're wondering, my warpaint was where I completely colored in my eyelids black, and then spread ice blue eyeshadow over them. After that, I drew a black heart broken through the middle, and outlined in blue eyeliner on my cheek. The whole band had something similar.

Again, my ringtone played, and again it was KC.

"Hey, what's up? Does this give you some sort of deja vu, seeing as you called me about an hour ago?" I asked sarcastically.

"Danny, have I got news for you! Guess who we are performing for tonight?" KC exclaimed with the rest of the guys yelling in the background.

"Who are we performing for tonight?" I asked, sighing.

"The president of the United States and his kids, that's who!" She yelled, causing me to almost drop my phone.

"No way! Are we seriously performing for President Obama?" I yelled, gaining the attention of most of the people in the office.

"Hades yeah, we are! Apparently, his kids love us!" She replied.

"What time?" I yelled, about to fall off my seat in excitement.

"About seven! You need to get your butt back to the hotel, so we can get ready, and stuff, so be back by four thirty, and if you aren't, I swear, I will rip out your jugular, cook it into cake, and eat it with glee! So, be here!" She exclaimed, and hung up.

"Well, that was pleasant." I put my phone back into my pocket, and noticed people staring. "Nothing to see here, go back to whatever you were doing!" I barked, and they immediately went back to work, except for one who came up to me.

"Hey, my son loves The Forgotten Dreams, so can I get your autograph for him?" The guy asked, holding out a pen and a piece of paper. I took it from him, smiling.

"Sure, what's his name?"

"Jackson. He's going to be so happy." I wrote, _Hey, Jackson! The Forgotten Dreams love you, and you and the rest of the Dreamers are one of the reasons we do what we do, so don't ever change! Love, Danny. _

"Tell Jackson that he should come to one of concerts soon. We're playing all over DC, and we'll be here for awhile. Bye, nice to meet you." I said, handing the pen and paper back to the guy. He nodded and went back to his desk.

"Oh! Look at that- thank God, somebody got murdered." I heard a guy's voice from inside the room.

"Okay, let's go." A woman's voice responded

"You're supposed to turn your phones completely off during our sessions, you know? Not just vibrate. It's a matter of respect." Lance called out as the man and woman rushed out of the room. Lance came after them, and paused in the doorway.

"Okay, normally, I would ask if you were okay, but I am way too freaking excited to ask!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my chair.

"Why, what happened?" He asked, leaning his lanky frame against the door, which he closed behind him.

"Looks like the Presidential family are Dreamers because we are performing for them tonight at seven!" I yelled, jumping up and down.

"What, that's amazing!" He exclaimed, giving me a high five.

"Oh, yeah, it is! I have to go back to the hotel at like four thirty to get ready and all that crap, but until then, I'm all your's!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"You are very excited. You can come back with me to the Jeffersonian where we do all of our detective work. You can meet Hodgins and Angela, Booth and Brennan, and whatever intern is there. Come on." He led me back out, and we walked until we found a huge building which I assume was the Jeffersonian.

We walked in, and walked until we saw a set of sliding glass doors. We walked in and up to a large platform in the middle of the room where Lance swiped his card, so we could go up onto it. A woman and two men were standing on it, one of the men looking very dejected.

"Hey, guys. This is Danny, my long lost little sister I told you I was going to meet today. Danny, that is Hodgins, Angela, and I don't know who you are." He said, pointing them all out to me.

"Vincent." He said with a pretty obvious British accent.

"Hi, nice to meet everybody." I said, shouldering my bag.

"Did you know that in the English culture blue is the color that represents sadness, but in the German culture it represents being drunk?" The one named Vincent stated.

"No, I did not. My guys are going to find it very funny that my hair color symbolizes being drunk. They're going to get a kick out of it next time we go to Germany." I said, more to myself than anybody. However, they looked at me quizzically.

"Oh, I'm in a band, so we travel a lot, and we recently went to Germany." They all nodded in understanding.

"Did you know that only ten to fifteen percent of bands make it big?" Vincent asked, spouting another random fact.

"I didn't know that either. We're going to make it anyways." I stated confidently.

"There's no way to know that." He argued back.

"We are. We're about to get signed, we've already gone on tours, we've got an album set up, and we're performing for the president tonight." I said, defending my band.

"Oh... Well, congratulations. I'm sure you're all very talented." He said, drawing back.

"So, what do you do in the band?" Angela asked.

"I'm lead guitarist." I said with a sense of pride swelling.

"That's awesome. Do you do some major shredding?" Hodgins asked, looking up from his microscope.

"You better believe it, dude." I said, smirking, and leaning against the railing at the edge of the platform.

"So, what's up with the crazy hair?" Hodgins asked, going back to his microscope.

"I like the color. Being a band, there's always someone with the wild hair, and that just happens to be me. Well, there's the other guitarist, Allie, but she only has some red in her hair. So, I think that would qualify my hair as crazier." I explained as they studied my hair.

"Did you know that black is the total absorption of all colors and the absence of light?" Again, Vincent.

"That, I did know." I said, pointing my finger at him. Just then, a bunch of people came in, pushing a cart which had, I presume, a body on it.

Some of the guys carried the body onto the platform and set it on the table in the middle. The man and woman from earlier came up, and the woman put on a labcoat and latex gloves.

"Who are you?" She asked, directing her question to me.

"That's Danny, she's the long lost sister I told you about." I raised my hand in a gesture that said 'hey'.

"Hi, nice to meet you, but you don't need to be on the platform." I lugged myself off the railing, and headed to the exit when Hodgins spoke up.

"Aw, but we were having so much fun. She was telling us all about her and her band, and Vincent was spouting out more factoids, and it was a blast! Can we please let her stay up here?" Hodgins whined like a little toddler.

"I don't know..." She trailed off.

"Come on, Bones, don't be a stick in the mud." Booth said.

"Fine, but if you prove to be a distraction, we're going to have to ask you to leave." She stated, expressionlessly. I leaned over close to Lance.

"I get the feeling she doesn't like me very much." I whispered to him.

"No, she'll warm up to you. She's just like this at first." I nodded, and watched all of them work. I didn't understand more than half of what they were saying, so I didn't even bother to listen. I checked the time, and saw that it was almost four thirty.

"Hey, Lance-" He interrupted me.

"Call me Sweets. It's what all my friends call me." I nodded, getting a little nervous.

"I have to get back to our hotel, it's almost four thirty." He looked a little surprised. I noticed that a woman that they introduced to me as Cam, and Vincent were taking their gloves and labcoats off.

"Oh, okay. It's gone by so fast. Um, I can drive you back."

"Okay, come on!" I let him lead me to a garage type thing, and to a car. We got in, and started driving, me giving him lots of instructions on how to get there.

We finally got there, and I hopped out sending a thanks to Sweets. I ran into the hotel entrance and to the elevator, hopping around like I had to use the bathroom. It got there finally, and I ran on, pressing the button for the top floor, where our room was. People gave me a lot of strange looks, but I bolted down the hallway to our room, slid my key in the slot, and burst the door open. The guys were all in there, putting their warpaint on frantically. They were just wearing matching black T-shirts with The Forgotten Dreams written across the front, and black skinny jeans. We all had various jewelry on, too.

"Hey, get your freakin' warpaint on before I shove your paint down your throat!" Allie yelled.

"I'm going!" I ran to the bathroom to get changed, and put my warpaint on. I got ready in about a half hour, so I ran out freaking out about my guitar.

"Where's my guitar? It's not where I left it!" I exclaimed, running around the room.

"Danny! Your guitar is right here! Come on, we have to go!" We all ran back out, and down to the garage where Derek's huge car was waiting. By then, it was about five thirty.

We hopped in stuffing our instruments in the back.

"Drive!" We yelled to Derek, who was in the driver's seat.

"Don't yell at me, I'm going as fast as I can!" He stuffed the key into the engine, and gunned it out of the garage.

Once we got out of the garage he slowed down to about ten miles above the speed limit. We were yelling the whole time. We made it to the White House in another half hour, and through security and all that crap in fifteen. The guards led us into a huge room with four chairs in the middle, and a huge platform to the side. We walked up to it, and got our stuff set up, and did sound check. After all of that, the freakin' presidential family walked in and sat down in the chairs, surrounded by about ten huge bodyguards in black suits! Sasha was wearing my warpaint and Malia was wearing KC's warpaint.

KC's warpaint consisted of coloring in her eyelids black, putting light purple eyeshadow over it, and then drawing three slash marks on her cheek.

"H-h-hello, Presidential family! We are The Forgotten Dreams, now who's ready to rock?" KC yelled into her microphone. They cheered, and I turned the amp up a little bit, me and Allie playing the first part of Dirty Little Secret. We went through the entire set without any mistakes.

We ended up leaving a pretty good impression.

"Thank you, Presidential family. We hope you enjoyed the set! People just don't appreciate rock music anymore. Malia, Sasha, you guys are great, and you look awesome in the warpaint. You guys are absolutely amazing, and it was an absolute honor to perform for you." They clapped some more, and we stepped down from the stage to go and talk to them,

"Hi, you guys are the best!" Sasha told us, jumping up and down.

"So are you! We freaked out when we found out that we were performing for you two." KC said with all of us nodding vigorously behind her.

"Thanks, we love you guys. We tried to convince Mom and Dad to wear some of your warpaint, but they said that they weren't going to." We laughed a little bit.

"So, what's your favorite song?" I asked, leaving them to ponder it.

"The Black Parade." Malia said, smiling hugely.

"Dirty Little Secret. I love your guitar solo." Sasha said to me, causing me to blush.

"Thanks, I worked really hard on it." I said modestly. Allie pulled me over to the side.

"The president's daughter just complimented your guitar skills." Allie whispered excitedly.

"I know, I'm so happy!" I exclaimed.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, but we have to leave now. Come on, girls." Michelle Obama said to us. We nodded, and started to gather up all of our stuff. We left about fifteen minutes later, and made it back to our hotel at around ten, after we stopped to eat at McDonald's.

Suddenly, Derek's ringtone, Move Along by us, started playing as we made our way down the hallway towards our room. He looked at the caller ID, and picked it up with a sigh.

"Hey, Katie, what do you want?" His little sister talked for a minute, and then he put it on speaker as we entered our room.

"Okay, we're on speaker, now what do you want?" He said impatiently.

"My friends have gone off the deep end. Derek you need to check up _My Best Friend's Brother Is Derek Miller_, Danny you need to check up _Danny Sweets Is my Crush_, Allie you need to check up _Allie Harris: With You_, Jasper look up _I'm Jasper's,_ and KC check up _When I Look KC In The Eyes_." After that, she hung up.

"Okay, someone get the computer." Derek said. KC grabbed her laptop, and pulled up YouTube.

First, she looked up the one about Derek. She clicked on the video and saw a girl of about seventeen on the screen.

"Hey, that's Melissa, my sister's best friend." KC pressed play, and Melissa started talking.

"Hey, guys, the song I'm about to sing is called My Best Friend's Brother. This song is dedicated to my best friend's brother, Derek Miller, the drummer of The Forgotten Dreams." He looked at us, confused as music started playing and she started singing.

As it turns out, it was a love song. About a punk rock drummer who's six foot three.

"Dear lord, this is horribly awkward." Derek said after the video is finished. We were all a little bit surprised, and all of our mouths were hanging open.

"Why?" I asked, still not over my shock.

"Because, my mom called me yesterday, and said that she, Katie, Jack, John, Riley, Liz, and Melissa were coming to visit us next week." We started laughing really loud as KC typed in the title of the video about me. We saw a boy of seventeen on the screen, and pressed play.

"That's my little brother." KC said in shock. Of course we all knew who he was, but it still shocked us.

"Hi, this song is dedicated to my older sister's guitarist, Danny Sweets. They're in The Forgotten Dreams together. This song is called Crush by David Archuleta." I looked on in horror as KC's little _brother _sang Crush, another love song, to me!

"Dear lord, this is horribly awkward." I repeated Derek's previous statement. KC typed in the title of the video about her, albeit reluctantly. _My_ little adoptive brother showed up on the screen.

"Dear lord, that's Riley." I said when KC pressed play.

"This song is dedicated to KC Jackson, the lead singer of The Forgotten Dreams, and my older adopted sister's best friend." Then, he started singing When You Look Me In The Eyes by The Jonas Brothers, of all people!

"How many left?" I asked in horror when the video was finished.

"Two." Jasper said nervously as KC typed in _I'm Jasper's_.

"That's Liz." Jay said in shock as her little sister's face showed up on screen.

"Hey, this song is dedicated to Jasper Hawthorne, the bassist of The Forgotten Dreams, and my older sister's best friend. One of them, anyway." And, she started singing I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. After that torture, KC typed in Allie's. John, Jasper's brother, showed up on screen.

"Hey, this is With You by Chris Brown, dedicated to Allie Harris, one of the guitarists of The Forgotten Dreams." We watched, more horrified than ever, thinking it would never end, and finally, it ended.

"What did our siblings do; join together to sing sucky love songs about us?" Allie asked when we got over our shock.

"Next time I talk to Riley, I'm telling him off." I said indignantly.

"I think that could be said for all of us." Jay muttered.

"Okay, I think we need to calm down and go to bed, because I am so tired." Jasper said, yawning. Us girls went into the bathroom to wipe off our warpaint as the guys changed into their PJ's, and then we switched.

"Night," We all said, separating into our joint rooms, and settling into bed.

XXXXXX

The next morning, I woke up a little before the others, and got dressed and all that crap. I wore a black, one-shouldered shirt that had a praying lady on with rosary beads in her hand, black skinny jeans that made it look like leg bones were showing through, and put on a bunch of jewelry, as I always did. My earrings were a wrap-around black rose earring and a blue star guitar type thing. My necklaces were a handcuff choker, a guitar pick necklace, rosary beads, and Hermione's Time-Turner from _The Prisoner of Azkaban_. I was wearing fishnet gloves, a white rose ring, and a Gryffindor crest ring. I had some bracelets that said Too Epic To Fail, Hello Kitty(panda version), and a round studded cuff. After I got dressed, I put a ring of black eyeliner around my eyes.

I just sat around, waiting for everyone else to get up. I was about an hour before they did. They got ready, and we went to go and get breakfast. I told them about the Royal Diner, so we went there. To avoid getting attacked, we kept our sunglasses on when we got in. We sat down and ordered (I got waffles, and milk). After we retrieved our food, we started talking.

"Last night was amazing. We performed for the president. Only the best get to perform for him; do you know how much hype we're going to get for that?" Derek asked, taking a bite of his omelet and nodding in approval.

"Lots. What time is our meeting tonight?" I asked, taking a sip of my milk.

"About five. And then, we have a concert at The 9:30 Club. Sold out." Jazz said.

"I knew that." I said sarcastically.

"Sweet. Are we going to kill it or what?" KC asked.

"Indeed you guys are." Jay said.

"Hello, Danny, how are you this morning?" A familiar British accent asked from beside the table. I looked over and saw Vincent. I took off my sunglasses.

"Good, how are you? I guess my sunglasses disguise didn't work too well, did it?" I asked with a laugh.

"I'm fine. Did you know that the modern waffle originates from wafers in the Middle Ages?" Vincent asked.

"No, I did not know that. Let me ask you something. When was the first guitar invented?" I knew that he would probably know but I asked anyways.

"The twelfth century in Europe." He answered correctly.

"I'm just going to give up on trying to find something that you don't know." I said, picking up a piece of my waffle.

"Gee, Danny, thanks so much for introducing us to the very attractive British guy who you seem to be buddies with." Jay said sarcastically, causing Vincent to blush.

"Thank you, did you know that the word buddy comes from the English word friend?" Vincent asked with more of his factoids.

"No, I didn't know that either. Vincent, this is Jay, Allie, Derek, KC, and Jasper. Happy now?" I said, pointing out all of the guys to Vincent.

"Nice to meet you all. So, how was your concert with the president last night?" He asked, and then I noticed that he was still standing up.

"It was good. Why don't you sit down?" I asked, gesturing to the seat across from me, and beside Derek. He nodded, and sat down, ordering some food.

"Brilliant. I looked at some of your songs last night, meaning all of your songs, and I thought that they were very good." He stated as the waitress came with his food.

"Thanks, which one was your favorite?" Derek asked, turning to look at Vincent. Vincent seemed a little intimidated by Derek but answered nonetheless.

"Probably Move Along or Fall For You. They're all very good songs though." He said.

"Very much appreciated. You know, we have a concert tonight at The 9:30 Club. It's sold out, but we can get you in." KC said.

"That would be smashing. You're a very wonderful band. You could very possibly bring Rock 'N Roll back." We all blushed this time.

"Cheers!" Allie said in a very terrible British accent. We all raised our glasses, and clinked them, causing some of our drinks to spill slightly, causing more laughter.

"Hey, Vincent, Danny, people I don't know." Another familiar voice said. I looked over and saw Hodgins.

"Hey, Hodgins, pull up a chair, and join the party." I said, and he did exactly as told.

"So, who are the rest of these young people?" He asked, after ordering his food.

"Hodgins, this is Derek, Allie, Jay, KC, and Jasper." Introducing them a second time.

"Nice to meet you all. Vincent, after we get finished here we have to go back to the lab. Some freaky crap has arisen." Hodgins said as the waitress put down his food. By then, the band had finished our food.

"Okay. So, what are you all doing after breakfast?" Vincent asked, finishing off his food.

"We're really not doing anything. We don't really have anything to do." I said.

"You could come back to the lab with us." Hodgins suggested, drinking some of his coffee.

"Depends on what kind of lab work you do." KC stated, folding her hands in front of her.

"We solve murders. Lots of dead bodies, and skeletons." Hodgins said.

"Sounds cool. We're in." Jay said.

"Cool, just don't get on Dr. Brennan's bad side. It may seem like she doesn't like you at first, but that's just the way she is." Hodgins stated, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Did you know that the Chinese throw away 900 billion individual chopsticks every year?" Vincent spouted another fact.

"No, why do you keep spouting random facts?" Jay asked, sounding curious.

"They're not random to me. Facts are the stitches that hold the fabric of existence together." He said and we nodded in understanding.

A Devil For Me started playing so I picked up my phone, and checked the caller ID, and saw an unfamiliar number. I pressed the 'Answer' button, and held the phone up to my ear, and stood up to go somewhere else.

"Hey, Danny, it's Ian, I wanted to talk to you." I sighed as the voice of my ex-boyfriend sounded on the other end. He had broken up with me the year before, successfully breaking my heart, and ever since we had signs that we were going to make it big, he kept on trying to get back together with me. I was torn apart for months. I only started getting better when we went on our first tour(opening of course).

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to get back together with you?" I exclaimed impatiently.

"I know just-just look outside." I sighed, and looked out the huge window, seeing the last thing I wanted to see; my ex-boyfriend. I hung up and stormed outside to talk to him. Or tell him off; whichever one worked.

"What do you want, you persistent idiot?" I yelled at him.

"I want to talk to you!" He exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Yeah, well, what are you doing in DC?" I continued screaming at him.

"I came to talk to you. I want to get back together with you." He said trying to grab my hand, but I yanked it away from him.

"But, you forgot to factor in the one crucial fact that I don't want to get back together with you!" I screeched at him.

"I don't see what I did that was so bad!" He yelled again.

"Is there a problem here?" Jazz and Derek asked, coming up behind me and crossing their arms.

"No, I was just leaving." And, with that, he left. We returned back into the Diner to see the rest of the guys looking on worriedly.

"Who was that?" Hodgins asked, just finishing his food and standing up.

"My idiot ex-boyfriend, Ian." I said shortly. We walked out, and got in the car to go to the Jeffersonian, all the way into the lab.

"Hey, Angela, do you think that you could entertain these six young people? They have nothing to do today." Hodgins said to Angela who we saw as soon as we walked in. She nodded, and Hodgins and Vincent headed to the platform.

"Why, hello, pretty lady." Derek said, checking Angela out.

"Don't waste your time, kid. You're a little too young for me, and you're not really my type." She said, gesturing for us to follow her into her office. We did, and saw many paintings.

"Nice office. I'm-"

"Allie, I know. I know all of you. I did my research about all of you. You guys are amazing." She said, causing our faces to flush even more.

"Thanks, we have a concert tonight. We could get you in." Jazz said.

"Thanks, that would be great." She said.

"So, what do you have to do in here?" We inquired.

"I have this thing over here where you can watch movies, go on the internet, or whatever." She said, pulling up her magical screen of wonders, as I like to call it.

"Cool. _10,000 BC_? Can we watch it?" KC asked. Angela nodded, and pulled it up. We spent the next couple of hours watching movies, and such. We called the people in charge of admitting people into the concert, and told them to let in Angela and Vincent, and the rest of the day was pretty much lazy work.

"Come on, guys, we gotta leave. We've got a record deal to sign." KC said. We gathered up all of our stuff, and headed out of Angela's office. However, on the way, we ran into Vincent.

"Hey, Vincent, when going to the concert, go up to the people letting people in, and tell them your name, and they'll let you in." I said, and left him there. We headed out of the Jeffersonian, and into our car.

We drove to the headquarters of Attack Records, and got through security and all that crap, and walked up into a conference room. There was Ollie, and a couple of other guys. They were all centered around a piece of paper on the table.

"Hey, guys. Come and read the contract." We sat down and read the contract over several times. After finally deciding that it was a pretty good deal, we spoke.

"Where do we sign?" KC asked. They handed us a pen, and we signed where they told us to.

"Congratulations, you guys are now officially signed to Attack Records!" One of the guys, who was introduced to us as Jerry, said. We all jumped out of our chairs, and screamed, hugging each other like there was no tomorrow.

"We're signed, we're signed, we're signed." All of us sang, jumping around some more.

"Yes you are! You guys are getting a thousand dollars upfront, but we're going to be giving it to Ollie here. You start recording next week on Tuesday. Come to this address." Jerry said, handing us a card. They told us to go ahead and leave, so we did.

We made our way to the 9:30 Club to get ready, and all that stuff, and put our warpaint on, sound check, etc. We went in through the back door, because people were already lining up in front of the overly large building. Backstage was bustling with various people who did various things. One of them told us that we actually had dressing rooms! I went into mine, and saw that it was exactly like how I would picture one to be. Pale blue walls with a faded carpet, a white couch, and a vanity type thing with a mirror, and a spinny chair type thing. I sat down in the chair, and pulled out my Forgotten Dreams T-shirt, and my warpaint stuff from my bag.

I changed into my shirt first, and then did my paint. All of this took my about half an hour, so I was ready to go. I just sat there on the couch and listened to my iPod, and checked my Twitter, Facebook, and MySpace. After that, I played Angry Birds.

"Dude, come on, we gotta do sound check." Allie said, poking her head through my door.

"Coming." I put my iPod down, and followed Allie out to the stage.

I picked up my guitar, plugged it into a PA system, and started tuning it. My guitar was pure black and completely awesome. After we did sound check we walked backstage so we could make an entrance. Pretty soon, we saw the people filtering in from outside, almost all of them wearing warpaint, and such. Once the whole place was filled , we walked out onstage, and the crowd went insane. KC walked up to her mic and took it off the stand.

"Hey, Dreamers, I have the most spectacular news for you. We're going to record our first album starting next Tuesday, because we just got signed!" They screamed even louder, if possible.

"Now, who's ready to rock?" And, they screamed again. Allie and I started with Dirty Little Secret, and then the rest of the guys joined in.

After that, we played Move Along, and it just went from there.

"You guys are amazing! Thanks for coming out, and all that stuff, and there will be a signing in a minute out in merch tent outside, we hope to see you all out there!" After that, we went backstage, and security escorted us outside to our wonderfully awesome merch tent.

People were already lining up outside, talking excitedly, and trying to get up closer to the front.

"Hey, these people say that they're here to see you." A gruff voice said from behind us. We turned around to see Vincent, Hodgins, and Angela.

"Hey, Hodgins, didn't expect to see you here. Hey, guys, how goes it?" I asked.

"Dear lord, children, you guys are amazing!" Angela said in amazement.

"Thanks, Angela, you're amazing too!" KC said in the same tone.

"This has been one of the best concerts I've ever been to. I'm going to buy one of your T-shirts." Hodgins said, looking through our stacks of shirts.

"Thanks for all of the praise." Derek said happily.

"Did you know that rock 'n roll originated in the fifties?" Vincent asked.

"No, I didn't. Sorry, but we have a signing to do." Jazz said. They nodded in understanding as the guards type people pulled back the curtain thing to start letting people come in with all of their newly bought merch.

"Hi!" A girl excitedly said, coming up to the table, and clutching a black t-shirt. I noticed that she was wearing my warpaint.

"Hey, what's your name?" KC asked, taking the girl's shirt when she held it out to her.

"Penny. I loved the concert so much! You guys were right there, right in front of me, and now you're right here, right in front of me!" She squealed, causing us to laugh.

"Yeah well, we love our fans." KC said, handing the shirt over to me. I flipped it over to the back, and started signing.

_Penny, you are awesome, and I'm really glad you came to the concert. I hope to see you again soon, and I love that you're wearing my warpaint. Love, Danny Sweets_. I handed it over to Allie, and she signed, and then passed it to Derek, who passed it to Jazz, who, from there, proceeded to pass it to Penny, who screamed.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" We laughed as she walked away.

I'm not going to go through every fan that we signed something for, but I will tell you that we signed one guy's back, and then a girl's leg, who told us that she was going to go and get a tattoo traced over our signatures the next day. Pretty intense.

"Okay, so, we are all yours now." I said, after we signed the last person's item(a CD that she made with a bunch of our songs).

"So, what would you like to do, in celebration of your record deal?" Hodgins inquired as we headed backstage.

"I don't particularly care. Right now, we're waiting to get paid for the concert." KC said, watching some dude make a check out to us. He handed it to us, and we looked at it.

"H-holy crap! Two thousand dollars! That's the most we've ever gotten paid for a concert!" I exclaimed excitedly. We all looked at each other and screamed.

"Okay, half of this is going into a bank account, and the rest of it is going to be split between the six-" Derek started, but Jay cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean six?" She said indignantly.

"You're getting a cut." He argued back.

"No, I'm not. You guys are the band, you're the ones who just performed, so therefore you get the money!" She said with a large sense of finality. I looked back, and saw Hodgins, Angela, and Vincent looking back and forth between them like a tennis match.

"Fine. Between the _five_ of us, we each get two-hundred dollars to spend as you please. Come on, let's go, it's like one in the morning." He said with a yawn.

"'Kay. Well, glad you enjoyed the concert. It is a possibility that we'll see you tomorrow." I said as we walked back out from the room.

"No, we probably won't, we're looking at apartments tomorrow." KC said.

"Oh, really? There are a couple of openings in my building." Angela suggested.

"Really, cool? What's it called? Maybe we'll stop by." Allie asked.

She told us, and we thanked her.

"There are a couple of free apartments in my building as well." Vincent said.

"Well, out with the name, dude!" I exclaimed. He told us as well.

"Sweet, we'll stop by both. Bye, see you guys later!" We waved bye, and went our different ways. After that, we headed back to the hotel, and fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed! The Forgotten Dreams album comprises of the songs:**

**Time To Waste- Alkaline Trio**

**Dear God- Avenged Sevenfold**

**The Black Parade and Famous Last Words- My Chemical Romance**

**Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade**

**Candles- Hey Monday**

**I Love Rock 'N Roll- Joan Jett and The Blackhearts **

**Dirty Little Secret and Move Along- All American Rejects**

**My Best Friend's Hot- The Dollyrots**

**Far Away- Nickleback**

**Misery Business- Paramore**

**Your Guardian Angel- The Res Jumpsuit Apparatus**


	2. Chapter 2

We woke up in our hotel rooms, me feeling like I had just been hit by a ton of bricks, and Allie and Jay jumping all over the place in an extremely irritating fashion. We all got ready in our separate bathrooms, and bedrooms, all wearing our different colors, and such. When we got finished, and ate breakfast, we went out to the garage, hopped into Derek's large SUV, and headed off to Angela's apartment building. We pulled up, and examined it thoroughly. It was decently big, looked fairly new, probably only about four or five years old, and was bright red. Since we had an even number of people, six, we decided that since most of the apartments that we saw online were two bedrooms we would split into three groups, me and Allie, Jay and KC, and Derek and Jazz. We were hoping that we would all get an apartment in the same building, and we had checked this one out online. It was called Latrobe Apartments, and we really liked it.

We walked inside where a person that I will henceforth refer to as our 'tour guide', because she never told us her name, waiting for us. She was middle-aged, long brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Hey, I will be showing you around today, we have five apartments available, all in the range of three to four thousand dollars. One of them is on the first floor, the other is on the second, the third is on the fourth, another is on the fifth, and the last is on the eighth. If you'll just come with me we can look at them." We followed her to the left, through a hallway, and into an apartment on the first floor.

She unlocked it, and we followed her inside. It was nice, I'll tell you that. Even without the furniture in there, you could tell. It had beige walls, a fairly spacious living room, which had two doors on the sides that led to the bedrooms as we saw from the floor plan, and in the kitchen were granite counter tops. You could tell that as soon as the guys saw it, they fell in love. Their eyes lit up, and they wandered around the place, just admiring it. Finally, when they had taken a full tour of the place three times, they came back with huge smiles on their faces.

"We want this one." Derek said while Jazz nodded vigorously behind him.

"You guys sure?" I asked, but even before Jazz answered I knew what it would be.

"Oh, yeah, we do!" He exclaimed, asking tour guide how much it cost.

"Three thousand dollars." She stated with a rather fake smile on her face like she had done this way too many times.

"Can we afford this?" They asked worriedly. I did the math over in my head several times, and decided that on our new salary we should be able to afford it, and two more apartments.

"With some left over." I said, resulting in them grinning like there was no tomorrow, and fist-pumping. They signed some papers that tour guide handed them, and she declared the apartment their's.

By the end of the day, we all had apartments in that one building. We were about to exit the building when Angela walked in. She saw us, and immediately rushed over.

"Hey, guys! How did you like the apartments?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"We're your new neighbors!" KC said excitedly. She grinned, and hugged each of us in turn.

"Congratulations! Well, if you need any help moving in or anything let me know." She said, and walked to the elevator.

"Well, I guess we can tell our parents to send our bedroom crap. Now all we need are living room furniture, and a table and chairs." Jazz stated happily. We all nodded.

"'Kay, I'll call my mom, and tell her, and then she'll let everyone else know." I said, taking out my phone, and dialing my mom's number. She answered after the third ring.

"Hey, Sweetie, how you doing?" She asked happily.

"It's great, we each found apartments. Allie and I are sharing one, Derek and Jazz, and then Jay and KC. And, we got signed, and I met my long-lost biological brother." I said casually like this sort of thing happened every day.

"Really, that's great! When did you get signed?" She asked excitedly.

"Last night. Oh, and we performed for the president!" I said excitedly as well.

"You guys are great! So, since you found apartments I take it you need your bedroom furniture?" She asked. I could practically hear the smile in her face.

"Yes please." I said. The guys were sitting there watching me. I made a motion that said 'Look away', and thankfully, they got the message.

"Okay, we'll send them. Oh, and we're buying you living room furniture, and a table for your kitchen, and all that crap." She stated.

"No, Mom, I couldn't ask you to-" She cut me off.

"Yes, you can. Think of it as our congratulations gift for getting signed." I sighed. My mother was so stubborn.

"Thanks Mom. You're the best." She laughed.

"I know. It should be there in a couple of days." She said. I nodded even though I knew that she couldn't see me.

"'Kay, thanks. Well, I have to go. Love you, bye."

"Love you, too." I hung up after that.

"I have a feeling that our parents already bought us furniture. My mom said that it would be here in a couple of days."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" I asked. My phone had just went off and I picked it up.

"Hey, Sweetie. You need to get up and get ready. Your delivery truck will be at the apartment in about twenty minutes." I replied with a grunt and hung up. I got up off of the faded blue couch and walked over to KC's bed. I hit her with the pillow, waking her up. I did the same thing with Allie.

"Yo, guys, get up!" I yelled, banging my fist on the door connecting our room and the guy's room. I heard them groan, but get up anyways.

"Hey, where's Jay?" Allie asked, stretching and yawning. I looked around and realized that she wasn't there.

"I don't know." I said, yawning as well. I went to my suitcase and rifled through it. I came up with a black t-shirt and skinny jeans the same color as my hair.

I went into the bathroom, got dressed, pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and brushed my teeth. By the time I went back out, I was semi-awake.

"Hello, sleepy heads!" Jay yelled, bursting through the door, fully dressed. Allie took her turn in the bathroom, but we all ignored Jay. I pulled on my pair of motorcycle boots and decided not to wear any jewelry.

"When do you guys start recording?" Jay asked. She looked like she had been awake for hours.

"On Monday." KC replied with a yawn. Yeah, we weren't morning people; still aren't.

"Why did you wake us up so early?" Ten o' clock was insanely early for us. Unfortunately, we had to get up very early quite frequently. Anyways, Jazz and Derek walked into the room, also fully dressed and yawning.

"Because we have to move into our apartments." Allie said, coming out of the bathroom and letting KC in. They shrugged and dropped onto the couch.

"Okay, come on." KC said a couple of minutes later after coming out of the bathroom and walked straight through the door. We followed her down to the garage and into the car.

I got into the driver's seat and got us in front of the apartment just as the delivery truck pulled up. We got out at the same time and walked over to them.

"Hey, are you The Forgotten Dreams? The lady told us to ask for them." One of the very large, burly men asked, looking at a clipboard.

"Yeah, I'm KC and these are Danny, Allie, Derek, Jazz, and Jay." KC introduced us.

"I'm Frank and that's Harry. What's your apartment numbers?" They asked.

"Well, ours is 1D, there's is 5D," Jazz said pointing to me and Allie, "and there's is 8C." He said, pointing to Jay and KC. They nodded.

"Well, your mom," Harry said, pointing to me, "put your names on your separate furniture." We all laughed while they looked at us confused.

"That's exactly something my mom would do." I explained as they just stared at us as if we were crazy, which we probably were.

We started carrying stuff into our various apartments. Six hours later, mine and Allie's apartment had all of its furniture in it. We just had to move it around and unpack the boxes. Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter at your own risk!" I yelled, facing the living room, trying to decide where we should've put the couch.

"Hello, ladies. Hodgins is downstairs helping Jasper and Derek and Angela is upstairs helping Jay and KC." I turned to see Vincent standing there in jeans and a white t-shirt. It looked amazingly different from his usual attire. It was sort of disconcerting, but cute nonetheless.

"Hey, Vincent. You didn't have to come and help us." Allie said, looking through a box with her name on it. Apparently, it was her billion guitar picks. Seriously, she has about thirty of those things.

"Oh, it's no problem. I had nothing to do today and when the opportunity presented itself, I decided to come to help." He said, smiling.

"Well, okay then! Allie, Motley Crue, Dr. Feelgood!" I demanded. She nodded and turned to our iHome which had my iPod plugged in, and played my selection.

"Did you know-" Vincent started.

"If it's about Motley Crue then she probably does." Allie stated. His face fell and he looked a little defeated.

"Yo, Vincenzo, get your butt over here and help me move this couch!" I called over to him, gesturing to our new couch which was a loveseat, gray, and so very soft. He brightened and came over to help me. We moved it against the left wall, put a glass coffee-table opposite, and then our TV on top of that.

All we had left to do was unpack our clothes and other small items and I wasn't about to let Vincent help me with that. We plopped down on the loveseat while Allie disappeared out the door.

"I'm going to check on Jay and KC. Don't do anything that I would do!" She called with a wink.

"What-"

"Don't ask." I interrupted him. He looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it and shut his mouth.

"So, how's the case coming along?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the person we thought to be a woman turned out to be a man. Apparently, before he was a she, he was a preacher with a wife and son, but left them to become a woman. Then, she had a boyfriend." He explained.

"Well, that's odd. At least you found out who it was." I said. He nodded.

"So, how's the band coming along?" He asked. I smiled, as I did every time asked about the band.

"You mean since yesterday? It's been amazing. We start recording on Monday and then we get to pick out what songs to do music videos for. I'm thinking Welcome To The Black Parade and Misery Business." I said with this huge grin on my face that he reflected. Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones came on.

"Good choices. You like the Stones?" He asked, jerking his thumb toward the iHome.

"Oh, yeah. I love all those classic rock bands. In our earlier days, all the covers that we did were of classic rock bands. The Stones, Beatles, KISS, Motley Crue, Alice Cooper, all of the above." He hadn't spouted one fact and that was beginning to make me worried.

"Cool." He just became quiet after that, like he was thinking about something. I sighed.

"Okay, you haven't told me one fact today. What's up?" I asked, a little annoyed. I had become accustomed to his facts and I was sort of missing them. Plus, it worried me.

"I'm just a little worried. I don't think that I'm meeting Dr. Brennan's expectations." He said worriedly. I scooted closer to him and put my arm around him.

"Don't worry. Besides Dr. Brennan, you're the best forensic anthropologist I've ever met." I said, hoping to console him.

"Exactly how many forensic anthropologists have you met?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You and Dr. Brennan. But, don't worry about it. Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, we needed to find a manager. We found one and he was really good at what he did, but he never complimented us on how we did. Eventually, one day after we played our first show on our first opening tour, he told us that we did good. Eventually, we got signed. See where I'm going with this?"

"Are you saying that if I keep doing good, Dr. Brennan will compliment me and then I'll become a great anthropologist?" He asked.

"No. We were a great band even if our manager never said so, so therefore I'm saying that you're currently a great anthropologist even if Dr. Brennan doesn't say so. Eventually, she'll compliment you and then you'll become one of the best at what you do." I explained, more in-depth. He nodded in understanding.

"Thanks, Danny. That was really nice." He said, smiling at me. He kissed my cheek in thanks, causing me to blush.

"No problem. I'm the queen of pep-talks." I said, calmer than I felt. He smiled again.

"So, what's your original hair color?" He asked, gesturing to my hair. I laughed a little bit.

"I'm naturally dirty blonde. I dyed my hair when I was sixteen, right when the band formed. Before that, it was dyed black." I said.

"Did you know that titanium screws used in bone reconstruction weren't introduced until the mid sixties?" He asked, finally spouting one of those factoids that I had come to know and love. I just laughed.

"No, I didn't. Tell me more." I commanded; he happily obliged. He spent the next twenty minutes filling my head with a small part of his vast knowledge.

Suddenly, a thought popped into my head, "I want a guinea pig." He looked at me questioningly.

"Why a guinea pig?"

"Because, they're cute and small and cuddly and bigger than hamsters which get out of their cages easily," just then, Allie walked in, "Allie, can we get a guinea pig?" I asked with puppy dog eyes, leaning on the arm of the couch, hands held under my chin.

"Sure. You're going to have to go by yourself, because I'm going to go shoe shopping with Jay and KC. If you want to come, you can." I shook my head and told her that I had more than enough shoes. She nodded and left. I turned back to Vincent.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course. I love small animals." He stated.

"Well, come on then!" I said, picking up my backpack and walking out the door, Vincent following me.

"To the pet store!" We started walking to the pet store that was, fortunately, just down the street. We walked through the front door and to the rodent section.

"Did you know that the biggest rodent in the world is the capybara?" I laughed, bending down to look at the bottom cages where the guinea pigs were. Immediately, I saw a light brown one with dark brown spots. I pointed to her.

"I want that one! I'm going to name it Cookie!" I said, waving over the closest employee. He got her out.

"Hey, you're Danny Sweets. My twelve year old daughter has a crush on your bassist and my thirteen year old son has a crush on your singer." He stated, handing Cookie over to me.

"Well, tell them that I said that I'm sure that Jazz and KC would appreciate it." He nodded and walked away. I held Cookie up for Vincent to look at her.

"She's quite adorable." He stated. I nodded, nuzzling her with my cheek. We got the rest of the stuff that I needed and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Lord, I'm beat!" I told Sweets after I arrived at the Jeffersonian to hang out. It had been the first day of recording. We had recorded one song, and started on another. We walked around a corner.

"I would imagine so. You all obvious-" He stopped as we neared the main platform, and heard Dr. Brennan say Danny.

"I know that I normally don't talk to my interns about personal matters, but I've been quite curious about this for sometime. Do you like Danny as more than a friend, as Angela had told me to phrase such things?" I stopped Sweets. We stood peering over Hodgins's little working station, looking up at Dr. Brennan and Vincent.

"What? No, what makes you think _that_? That's just-that's just ridiculous!" Vincent exclaimed, his voice going two octaves higher. That certainly boosted my confidence. Insert sarcasm here. Sweets looked over at me.

"Booth told me that when people's voices get higher than usual that means that they're lying." Truth be told, I liked Vincent too. He was the first in a long time who didn't immediately ask me out because of my fame, and he was sweet, charming, smart, all of the above. Plus, he had that lost puppy look that I loved so much.

"Um, maybe a little bit. But, if you don't mind me asking, why do you care?" He asked. I couldn't see his face but I knew him well enough that he had that confused look on his face.

"Well, Booth says that I should try and connect more with my interns. And, seeing as how you're the only intern available to me at the moment, I'm starting with you." She said, looking at what I had learned was the mandible.

"Well, thank you for your concern, but I don't even know if she feels the same towards me. What I meant was, why are you concerned with our nonexistent relationship?" He asked, making himself a little more clear.

"Well, quite frankly, I don't think that she's good enough for you." Sweets and I stood there, our mouths agape. I looked up at her, offended.

"What makes you think that she isn't good enough for me?" He asked, his tone portraying surprise. Most likely that Dr. Brennan was showing that amount of concern for him.

"Well, I think that you deserve someone who is intelligent. She is smart in some aspects, but not on your level, which is what I think you deserve. And, she's basically a twenty-three year old child." Sweets's mouth has still hanging open, but I was glaring at the floor.

"Well, she is quite smart, and quite talented. She is also immature, I admit, but that's one of the things I love about her. She's the most amazing woman I've met in quite a while." He said. I looked back up toward him, my mouth hanging open again, but this time it was in awe. He had stood up for me. He had stood up for me!

"Well, if that's how you feel then I'm quite happy for you." She said, looking back down at the skull. Sweets and I walked onto the platform after he swiped his card. They looked up at us, Vincent a little worried.

"Um, did you just-" He started.

"Yeah. We heard everything. Thank you for standing up for me, Vincent. That was the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me. And, Dr. Brennan?" She looked at me curiously. "I understand that to earn your respect you most likely have to have an IQ of 150 or over, but... I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this, but I respect you, so I would appreciate it if you could... I don't know, I guess appreciate the fact that I may not be the smartest person around, but I'm doing something great and that makes other people happy." I said hopefully.

"Oh, yes, you make other people very happy. I do respect that. I do happen to like The Forgotten Dreams, you all are quite talented. I especially like your song Famous Last Words. It's quite inspiring." She said, going back to her skeleton. "Mr. Nigel-Murray, if you would like to speak to Danny you may go." Vincent took his gloves off, and followed me off the platform. We walked to the cafeteria, and we sat down at a table.

"So, I understand if you don't like me the same way I like you-" I cut him off.

"Oh, Vincent. Vincent, Vincent, Vincent. So insecure. I do like you." I smiled, laughing. He smiled as well.

"Did you know couples' personalities converge over time to make partners more and more similar?" He blurted out. I laughed a little bit. "I did not mean to say that."

"It's okay. Like you like the fact that I'm a twenty-three year old child, I like how you blurt out facts all the time. So, does that mean that you're going to become sarcastic and I'm going to spout a billion facts a minute?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Maybe."

**A/N: There was something I was going to ask you guys but I forgot what it was. However, I myself am now learning how to play the guitar. My best friend Faith said that when we're in a band together I can be lead guitarist. Rhythm guitar is more important than lead. When I told her that, she said that she knew. I asked her if that was why she wanted be rhythm and she said yep. Message from faith: I RULE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Allie and I were sitting on our couch, her hair now completely blood red. We were in our warpaint and our Black Parade outfits, as we had just finished our last day of filming the music video. Two weeks of editing and our first music video would finally be out! We were proud of ourselves.

"Yo, get your computer out, so we can make a Vlog." Allie said, eating one of her nutty buddies. I got my computer out, turned on the camera, and pressed record.

"Hey, everybody. It's Danny and Allie, your resident guitar extraordinaires. We finished recording our album about two and a half weeks ago after a month of recording and we finished making our first music video, Welcome To The Black Parade. See our outfits." I said, and we stood up, showing them our outfits. We kinda matched. We sat back down.

"We have had quite a few productive weeks. Nutty Buddy?" Allie handed me one. I nodded and took a bite.

"Oh, hey. We have a new obsession. Chocolate. Come on, let us show them our supply." I said, picking up my computer and heading to the kitchen. Allie opened our pantry and I directed the camera inside.

"See, we have hot chocolate mix, various forms of candy, and a whole bunch of other crap that will probably end with us being overweight. Now to the refrigerator!" Allie exclaimed, heading over and opening our refrigerator door. I put my hand on the edge of the open doorway.

"We have readily made chocolate milk, and other refrigerated chocolate foo-" I was cut off by Allie, who had walked over to the table to get something, and who had tripped on her way back.

"Crap!" She cried, running into the open refrigerator door. The heavy door slammed right in the middle of my left hand. I heard and very painfully felt something crack in my hand.

"AAAAAHHHHH! MY BLOODY FREAKIN' HAND! THAT HURTS LIKE A MOTHER FUDGER!" I yelled, holding my hand to my chest.

"Oh, crap, Danny, I'm so sorry! Let me see." Allie said, trying to look.

"Don't touch it! Ow, dear Lord almighty, that hurts!" I screamed, hopping around, clutching my hand ever tighter to my chest.

"Dude, did I hear something snap?" Allie exclaimed.

"Yeah, you did! Take me to the hospital! Right now!" I yelled, doubling over.

"Okay, um, I have to take Danny to the hospital. Bye!" Allie said, pressing stop. She took me out the door and down to the parking garage. She opened the passenger side door for me before climbing in her side. She started the car and headed for the hospital.

"I am so sorry, Danny! I swear, I didn't mean to!" She yelled, turning to look at me for a second before turning back to the road.

"It's fine Allie. It wasn't your fault. These things happen. Just drive before I kick your butt!" I yelled. She sped up a little bit more. Unfortunately, we got pulled over.

"License and registration please." The police officer said after Allie rolled down her window.

"Here. Just let me find it. Danny, can you-" She took one look at me and said, "Never mind." She started rummaging in her glove box.

"JUST HURRY UP! I HAVE A BROKEN FREAKIN' HAND FOR THE LOVE OF EDDIE VAN HALEN!" I yelled angrily, about to get out of the car and tell the cop off.

"Oh, you have a broken hand. Well, go on ahead, just don't go too fast." The officer said, waving us on ahead. Allie started driving again. We finally reached the hospital after what seemed like forever. We ran into the hospital and up to the front desk where the nurse, a middle-aged woman reading a magazine, looked up.

"I think she has a broken hand." Allie said calmly.

"Something cracked, of course I have a broken hand! I need to see a doctor before I break my other hand, destroying everything in this place!" I yelled, clutching my hand tighter as more pain shot through my hand.

"Dr. Williamson, report to room 322, we have a patient who's sure she has a broken hand." She spoke calmly into a phone. Some dude in a nurse's outfit showed us to what I presume to be room 322. A middle-aged dude with blonde hair walked in carrying a clipboard and wearing a doctor's coat.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Williamson. What's with the getup?" He asked, looking our outfits up and down.

"We're in a rock band, The Forgotten Dreams. We just got finished filming a music video today." Allie explained.

"Ah, so I presume you're the one with the broken hand." He said, looking at me over his glasses.

"Yes, now please fix it!" I exclaimed. I sat down on the little table type thing, looking around the completely sterile, way too bright white room.

"I'm going to have to look at your hand to tell where it's broken. So, what position are you?" He asked. I held out my hand slowly, careful to disturb it as little as possible.

"Lead guitarist. OH, CRAP! I'M LEAD GUITARIST!" I yelled as the implications of having a broken hand would apply to me. Allie's mouth dropped in an 'o' shape.

"I'm so sorry, Danny!" She exclaimed as I almost slapped the doctor for hurting my hand.

"Well, it's definitely bruised. I see that you realize if you have a broken hand that you can't play guitar." He stated calmly. "We need to X-ray it." He led me and Allie to an X-ray room where I was just praying and praying and praying that I wouldn't have a broken hand. The guitar was basically the air that I breathed. While I was in there, I noticed that Allie called somebody.

About thirty minutes later, Allie and I were sitting in room 322. Suddenly, a crap load of people rushed in. Among them were Vincent, Jay, KC, Derek, Jazz, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, and, who confused me most, Dr. Brennan.

"Allie told us that you're hand is broken! Please tell us that that isn't true!" KC exclaimed, still in her 'getup'.

"Indeed she does. No guitar playing for her." The doc put my X-rays on one of those things that light the X-rays up. "You broke your scaphoid, capitate, and three of your fingers. You'll have to keep bandages on your hand for six to eight weeks. You would have to have a cast, but your breaks aren't that serious. Now, hold still." He started wrapping my hand while I was grimacing in pain and wondering why the heck he didn't give me any pain medication. He then handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked, feeling painfully aware of everyone staring at me.

"It's a prescription for pain medication. You can get it at your local drugstore. Come back to see me in three weeks. You may go now." We left in a huge group, attracting much attention. Vincent walked with me.

"I am so sorry about your hand. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know." No factoids. That had me worried.

"Thanks, Vincent, but I'll be fine." What a lie. No, I wouldn't be fine! When a guitarist breaks her hand it's basically the worst thing that could ever happen! If it was my right hand then I wouldn't mind, because I could still play, but I can't play if my left hand is broken! It's not right!

"Are you sure? Oh, did you know that the first _Halloween _movie was made with a budget of $325,000?" There are the factoids that I know and love.

"I'm absolutely positive." We reached the car.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow right?" He asked. I nodded, kissed his cheek, and got in shotgun.

"Now we need to go to the pharmacy before I kill you all! My hand is in freakin' major pain!" I very well might have killed them all anyways, but I realized that once I regained full use of my hand, if I killed them then I wouldn't have a band to play with.

"What are we going to do about the six concerts that we have scheduled?" Derek asked from the back of the car. That gave me one of those oh-crap-this-just-keeps-getting-worse feelings.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to cancel." KC responded. I instantly started shaking my head.

"No. That's not an option. Think about all of our fans! I guess we'll just have to find a replacement until my hand gets better." I reasoned. They gave a collective shake of the head.

"No, no, no! We are not playing without you. You are irreplaceable, however temporary it may be." Jazz said. I looked back at him and gave him something that was an attempt to smile but ended in a wince because I accidentally hit my hand. Jay pulled into a a pharmacy and pulled into a parking space.

"Well, thanks, Jazz, but we can't just think about us, we have to think about our fans too. They would be crushed!" I exclaimed as we all got out and walked into the pharmacy. It was only then that I realized that it was Kroger's.

"No, Jazz is right. Besides, no one could play with us like you do. And, our next concert is in three days so we couldn't get the word out, find a replacement, teach them all of our songs, and learn how to play together in that amount of time. That would take at least five weeks. By then, you would only have one week left with your bandages." Allie said. I realized that she was right, but that didn't stop me from trying to think about other alternatives. We walked up to the drug counter and got a weird stare from the clerk before he got a look of recognition on his face.

"You're the Forgotten Dreams! I love you guys! So, what brings you here?" He asked, trying to act all cool like, but he was trying too hard and almost fell out of his seat.

"I broke my hand, so I need pain meds. Now, before I break somebody else's hand!" I demanded. He got a little scared and took the prescription from my outstretched hand.

"I'm so sorry. But, you're the guitarist! Lead, too. They never break their hands!" He exclaimed, handing it to some dude in a lab coat.

"Yeah, well, it happens a lot more often than you think." I grumbled grumpily while Jazz muttered 'Grouch'. Try saying that three times fast. We quickly got out of there and went back home. I decided to just add on to the other video, so I started another Vlog.

"Hi. You remember where the video left off with me breaking my hand? Yeah, this is what it is now." I held up my hand and gasped dramatically. "Yeah, it sucks because we have to cancel our next six shows and I can't play guitar, so I'm really peeved off right now. Oh, that reminds me, I'll be right back." I walked into the kitchen, got a bottle of water and my meds, and walked back to the living room.

"These are my pain meds. I need to take two like right now." I did as such. "That's better. Did you know that the first _Halloween_ movie was made with a budget of $325,000? Yeah, my boyfriend just randomly spouts out factoids. That was a recent one. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys! I have a boyfriend. His name is Vincent, he's adorable, and he's British! Jazz, Allie, and I are going to a guitarist's convention. Slash is supposed to be there, so I'm really hoping to meet him. He's my favorite guitarist ever!" I explained.

"Okay, another topic of interest. Fanfiction. I understand if you want to write a story about the band or something, but there has to be some ground rules. Okay, no pairing one of the girls with another girl or one of the guys with another guy. None of us are gay. Stop with the inner-band pairings, please. And, I have a boyfriend now and it's not fun when he randomly comes up to me, asks me about a Fanfiction where I'm dating some nonexistent dude, and I have to spend twenty minutes explaining that it never happened. So, if you could stick to those ground rules, that would be great." I requested, sticking my right thumb up.

"Due to the fact that my little brother gave all of our other siblings the flu, they couldn't come to visit us when expected so they're going to be here in a couple of days. Well, I'm going to wash my warpaint off and take a shower before my meds wear off, so I'll talk to you people later." I turned the camera off and did as I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This year, my birthday was right before the guitarist convention, so our families were able to be here for it. We held the birthday party at the Jeffersonian on the platform. We had cake and then opened my presents. I got a new guitar from Allie, the new iPhone from my family, Black Sabbath, Master of Reality from Jazz, Blizzard of Ozz from Derek, a new Motley Crue t-shirt from Jay, and a KISS t-shirt from KC. I opened Vincent's present last. I opened it and saw an acoustic guitar.

"Thanks, Vincent. It's really cool." I said.

"Look at the signature at the bottom." He said, pointing to it. I looked at the bottom and saw 'John Lennon'. My mouth dropped open and my eyes went wide.

"He used it in the movie _Help! _when they were singing You've Got To Hide Your Love Away." He said, looking at me hopefully. I did the only thing that could be expected. I screamed, ran around the table, and tackled him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! John freakin' Lennon! He's one of the ones who inspired me to play guitar! Thank you!" He was patting me on the back awkwardly.

"My grandmother's first husband worked on the sound crew of their movie." He said, finally trying to pry my arms from around his neck because I was kind of choking him.

"Holy crap, Vincent! You're the most amazing person on the face of the planet!" I removed my death grip, pecked him on the lips, and went back to staring at _my John Lennon guitar_!

"Happy birthday!" Everybody yelled again. Best birthday ever.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating in so long.**


	4. Chapter 4

Allie and I walked around the guitarist convention, some of our favorite guitarists just randomly walking around all around us, acting all normal, like they'd been doing this for several years, which most of them had. To be quite honest, it was the best day of my life. I had met some of my heroes there. I had met Joan Jett, Lita Ford, Ace Frehley, Eric Clapton, Synister Gates, Keith Richards, and so many more. That's the reason Jazz wasn't walking with us. He had met up with his heroes; Gene Simmons, Duff McKagan, Nikki Sixx, and Paul McCartney.

Despite the fact that I had met so many of my own heroes, there were three people who I _really_ wanted to meet that I hadn't. These three guys were the reasons I started playing. They were basically the bane of my existence; Eddie Van Halen, Slash, and Tom Keifer. In case you don't know who they are, Eddie Van Halen is from Van Halen, Slash is from Guns N' Roses/Velvet Revolver, and Tom Keifer is from Cinderella. And, before you ask, not the story, the band! I know that sounds kinda obvious, but I get that question a lot.

Anyways, back to the story. We were just walking around, pointing out this guitarist here or that Les Paul there, which I seriously wanted. I was, at the moment, saving up for a Gibson Les Paul. One of the best guitars known to man, and the preferred choice of the guitar community. Most of my favorite guitarists used a Gibson. And, most Les Paul's were sold in Nashville, Tennessee where the headquarters were, so I didn't really have much access to them when I was growing up, because we came Montana.

I know what you're thinking. How did you _ever _become as popular as you are if you came from _Montana_? Easy. We played around at a bunch of clubs in some of the bigger cities, our fans made videos, posted them on YouTube, and we sent out about a bajillion demos. It took us like four years, but eventually, we made it. And, trust me, all that hard work was worth it.

Suddenly, Allie and I bumped into some guys, stumbling backwards. We were about to apologize when we realized who they were. Tom Keifer, Eddie Van Halen, and Slash. By association, we started squealing like a teenage girl would over Justin Bieber. In all technicalities, these _were _our Justin Biebers. We continued squealing for several seconds as they looked on in confusion. Finally, Eddie Van freakin' Halen interrupted us!

"Hey, I know you guys! You're from the Forgotten Dreams. And, you're the lead guitarist. You're very good." He said, pointing at me. I started jumping up and down, squealing, and clapping.

"Holy crap, Eddie Van Halen said I'm a good guitarist! My life is now complete!" I said, covering my mouth with my hands.

"You're both really good guitarists." Slash said as Tom Keifer remained silent. Allie and I looked at each other, eyes wide. Then, we reinstated my previous episode of teenage girlishness.

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap!" We yelled, jumping up and down. They started laughing.

"I like your song Famous Last Words." Tom Keifer finally spoke up. That just fueled our squealing.

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap!" After all of the squeal had left us, we calmed down and stopped jumping. "Sorry for our little bout of fan-girlishness, we're just _really _big fans. You're the reasons we started playing." Allie said. I nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

"That's great. How did we transpire that, exactly?" Eddie asked.

"Well, we were going on this classic rock kick and we looked up Guns N' Roses, and watched Welcome To The Jungle. Then, we watched Gypsy Road. Then, we watched Panama. After those three, we were just like, 'I wanna play like that.' I can play Eruption. Not as good as you, but it took me like, three months to get it perfect." I said, just spouting out random crap like Vincent, because my brain had temporarily stopped working. Fortunately, they thought it was funny.

"Yo, guys, we gotta play our set, come on." Jazz said, coming up behind us. He took one look at the three men in front of us and his jaw dropped.

"Holy crap. You know who you are, right?" He asked as they nodded. "Just checking. Come on." He dragged us up onto the stage which was conveniently located to our right. Jazz and Allie grabbed their acoustic guitars as we walked up on stage. We sat on the given stools.

"Hey, everybody, we're the three guitarists of the band, The Forgotten Dreams. I'm Danny, lead guitar, that's Allie, who's rhythm, and that's Jazz, who's bass. It was originally supposed to be me and Allie playing the acoustic version with Jazz on regular bass, but I recently broke my hand, so I'm going to be singing. I'm going to try not to murder this song, but it's not going to be easy. This is Welcome to the Black Parade." I said. We made it all the way through the song with no mess-ups.

"Thanks, everybody!" I said, then we walked back down to the main area. The rest of the meeting was pretty uneventful. It was still awesome, though.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Vincent!" I exclaimed, seeing him up on the platform with Dr. Brennan, Hodgins, Booth, and Angela. Sweets swiped his card thing, letting us up onto the platform.<p>

"Hello, love." He said, pecking me on the cheek. "How's your hand?" He asked, looking down at my bandaged hand.

"Getting better. Guess who I met at the guitarist convention?" I said excitedly. He shrugged, giving up.

"I met Eddie Van Halen, Slash, and Tom Keifer!" I said proudly, clapping a little bit. Only then did I notice the dead body on the table. "Who's this?" I asked, gesturing to the carcass that smelled _really _bad.

"This is our transgender murder victim that I told you about." He said, doing his weird little hand gesture things. "Did you know that the first Gibson Les Paul was sold in 1952?" He asked.

"Yes, I did." I stated.

"Can we get back to this?" Dr. Brennan asked. Vincent turned back to it and started talking in a language only they could understand.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about earlier today. It's just, we <em>need<em> to finish this case." Vincent said with an air of desperation. I rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. We were sitting at our usual seat in the diner. Just then, my new ringtone, Life Won't Wait by Ozzy Osbourne, started playing. I excused myself and picked it up.

"Who be this?" I asked in my usual greeting.

"Hey, Danny. How you doing?" A familiar voice said from the other end. One that hadn't bothered me in months.

"What do you want, Ian?" I asked my annoying ex-boyfriend.

"I want to talk to you. Who's that guy that you were sitting with?" I got really confused for a minute, but then I looked out the window and saw Ian standing across the street. Stalker.

"That's my boyfriend. One who I won't dump for you. Now, go away and don't come back!" I exclaimed, punching the end button many, many times, just to make sure he got the message. I went back to my seat across from Vincent.

"Who was that?" He asked curiously.

"Nobody." I said nonchalantly. No need to worry him.

I looked out the window to see if Ian was still there. He was gone, but I had a feeling that that wasn't the last time we'd be seeing him. How dramatic...

**A/N: Very dramatic. Review please!**


End file.
